


Squad Goals

by orphan_account



Series: Legends of Republic City High [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Social Media AU, they still have bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various activities of one Team Avatar told through social media, news articles, group chats, and interviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #squadnight

**Avatar Korra @OfficialAvatarKorra**

At @NarooksNoodles with the squad! #squadnight

**Asami Sato @AsamiSato**

@NarooksNoodles is officially in my top ten. #squadnight

**Bolin @FireFerretsBolin**

@AsamiSato of course it is! Narook makes the best noodles. Period. #squadnight

**Mako @FireFerretsMako**

Fire Ferrets fans! @NarooksNoodles may be entering a sponsorship deal! #fireferrets #squadnight

**Bolin @FireFerretsBolin**

Mako, eat your firecracking noodles! #squadnight

**Avatar Korra @OfficialAvatarKorra**

This just in! @FireFerretsMako is a loser who almost got kicked out of @NarooksNoodles #squadnight

**Mako @FireFerretsMako**

@OfficialAvatarKorra Shut up.

**Bolin @FireFerretsBolin**

@OfficialAvatarKorra Fun Fact: Mako chose our Twitter handles. Mine would have been cooler. If I had had a choice. #confessiontime #squadnight

**Pabu @PabuTheFireFerret**

Yeah! Mako's a loser! #squadnight

**Asami Sato @AsamiSato**

Pabu has an account?

**Pabu @PabuTheFireFerret**

@AsamiSato of course I have an account! I'm part of the squad too! #squadnight

**Asami Sato @AsamiSato**

This is getting weird. I'm out.


	2. The Codeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asami people watches, Mako tries to promote the Fire Ferrets, and a codeword is made.

 

**Team Avatar**

**Pastrami** **:** Guys, I just saw the cutest guy ever.

**Sharkboy** **:** Was it me?

**Pastrami:** No. Someone else.

**Sharkboy:** I swear to god if it was that Iroh guy again.

**Avatary McAvatarface:** oooh sharkboys jealous.

**Bolin In The Deep:** Was it me?

**Pastrami:** No. It was my dad's new PA. Ok?

**Pastrami:** He's really hot.

**Sharkboy** : Your dad has a new pa?

**Bolin In The Deep** **:** Isn't that like that voice system thing. You know, like the thingy they do the announcements on at school?

**Pastrami:** Yes and no. What I mean is a Personal Assistant. What you mean is a Public Address System. They're pretty different.

**Avatary McAvatarface:** Yeah Bolin, one's a human and one's a machine.

**Bolin In The Deep** **:** Shut the buttercup up Korra.

**Avatary McAvatarface:** Stop trying to make buttercup happen, it's not going to happen.

**Pastrami:** You probably could have gone with Heathers for that one.

**Avatary McAvatarface:** Yeah, but Mean Girls worked better for that one.

**Bolin In The Deep:** Heathers?

**Sharkboy:**  It's one of their girl movies. Don't worry about it.

**Sharkboy:** Worry about the fact that I'm out here Dzongkha my ass off trying to get a sponsor while you get to sit inside a cook noodles. 

**Sharkboy:** *freezing

**Pastrami:** Wait, you're working right now? Also, you could just ask my dad for a sponsorship Mako.

**Sharkboy:** I could?

**Avatary McAvatarface:** Wow Mako. You're an idiot.

**Bolin In a The Deep:** Oh snickerdoodles! The noodles are burning. I have to go!

**Sharkboy:** I'm out too. Later.

__

* * *

**Korrasami Bitches**

**Asami:**  So, I feel like we should have a code for when we see a hot boy/girl/human(?)

**Korra:** Penguin Otter.

**Asami:**  No. Why? Also no.

**Korra:** Gingerbread?

**Asami:** I've got it. Tea Biscuit.

**Korra:** I am ok with that.

**Asami:**  Good cause we're sticking with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to group chat #1


	3. The RCSS Bulletin - Asami Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a week RCSS' very own student-run newspaper; the RCSS Bulletin, publishes a profile of either a contributor, a well-known student, or whomever they can find in the hall outside their office.

* * *

_**THE RCSS BULLETIN** _

_Weekly Profile: Asami Sato_

Once a week,  _The RCSS Bulletin_ features a profile of one carefully selected student; this week, we at  _The Bulletin_ are proud to present a quick profile of Asami Sato.

* * *

Asami Sato, daughter of entrepreneur and creator of the Satomobile, Hiroshi Sato; is a smart, understanding, and beautiful member of the Rebuplic City Secondary School student body.

Not only is she the current captain of the cheer squad, but she is also one of the best students in the Automotive Technologies course, as well as being the only person to succesfully create a working automaton in the metalshop since Kuvira did it two years ago.

Asami Sato is bright, gorgeous, and unafraid to fight for what she believes in; including non-bender rights.

* * *

_Ping is our current top contributor to the weekly profile feature. If you wish to contact him, he can often be found on the eastern second floor landing._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like me to do a thing where Asami reacts to the article? Tell me your answer in the comments.
> 
> 1 = Yes  
> 2 = No


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami (publicly) reacts to Ping's article about her.

**Asami Sato @AsamiSato**

Has anyone else seen  **@RCSSBulletin** 's article about me?

**Mako @FireFerretsMako**

Yeah, I thought it was pretty accurate. You _are_ smart and really pretty.

**Asami Sato @AsamiSato**

Yeah, well maybe I just wish someone could write an article about a girl and not mention her physical appearance.

**Asami Sato @AsamiSato**

But I guess that's too much to ask.

**Avatar Korra @OfficialAvatarKorra**

Oh shit!  **@AsamiSato** 's destroying the sexists.

**Asami Sato @AsamiSato**

You know I am  **@OfficialAvatarKorra**. I always do. #satohairflip

**Mako @FireFerretsMako**

What did I do? I just complimented you...

**Asami Sato @AsamiSato**

Yeah, at least sharkbrows didn't ask me out in return for his compliment.

**Mako @FireFerretsMako**

I don't understand.

* * *

**The RCSS Bulletin @RCSSBulletin**

On behalf of all of us at the Bulletin; we would like to apologize to  **@AsamiSato** for the sexist comments about her appearance in our recent #studentprofile

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do it anyways. Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is essentially for when I forget to post a chapter/don't have a chapter to post.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
